


midnight proposals

by Kyebladegirl3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyebladegirl3/pseuds/Kyebladegirl3





	midnight proposals

Ryan stared at the ceiling, his hands placed on his chest.  
He couldn't sleep, he never slept much anyway  
but this time it was different.The thing keeping him awake was a question a few of them. most to himself like how he deserve the wonderful man next to him or how they seemed to work well.  
But the one keeping him up was not one for him. He didn't notice but he absentmindedly drummed his fingers on his hand. He felt the body next to him move.  
Ray was now looking at him elbow resting on the pillow his hand held his jaw, how he had moved made the covers fall to his waist exposing his chest  
"What the hell are you doing up?" He asked hi voice groggy and tired  
"You know I don't sleep much"  
"Yeah but you never wake me up"  
"To be honest" He placed a quick kiss to the younger mans lips "I didn't wake you up on purpose"  
A mumble of 'Yeah sure' was all he got  
"Sorry I was just thinking"  
"About?"  
"Nothing" Another quick kiss"Don't worry, go back to bed"  
"Come on, if something is keeping you up I wanna know"  
"Fine" Ryan sighed and took Rays free hand in his"I was wondering if one day you would marry me"  
Ray sat up still holding Ryan's hand  
"Did you just fucking propose to me at 2:34 in the morning?"  
Ryan sat up  
"Wait no not like that"  
"Then what?"  
Ryan turned to be face to face with Ray  
"In the future would you say yes if I proposed to you?"  
Ray shrugged his shoulders  
"Why the fuck not" He kissed Ryan"Can we go to bed now?"


End file.
